Stephen and Sebastian's Pokèmon adventure
by kurasa42
Summary: Two orphan brothers find the opportunity of a life time just to have it go horribly wrong, or does it?
1. Chapter 1

"Woah $10,000! Sebastian, do you know how much this would buy us?!"

"All the crack in the world." Sebastian said in a sarcastic tone. " What is this money for anyway?"

"The government is looking for willing and able people to help them in a super secret experiment and are paying a lot of money! Can we please do it Sebastian? We will never be hungry again."

"Well, at least the orphanage won't be able to find us if we are in a secret government facility. Alright, let's do it Stephen!"

"Are you sure you grabbed everything from the orphanage before we left?"

"Yes, I grabbed the laptop, a few changes of clothes, your gameboy, and the phone"

"Good, so where is this government facility? I can't read the address."

"Um... ok it isn't that far. It's in Glenwood, but where are we going to get a car?"

"I think you missed something, Sebastian. There's a number to call if you need a ride"

"Oh, ok. Let me give them a call"

**Ring RingRing RingPhone Call Phone Call**

_"Hello, and thank you for calling Super Secret Government Facility, my name is Julie. How may I help you?"_

"Seriously, Super Secret Government Facility? Anyway, we are calling about your testing. We're interested. Can you give us some information?"

_"An even better question; can I get some information from you? How old are you?"_

"Um... 12 and 10, why?"

_"Will anybody miss you if you are gone, like parents or guardians, if something were to happen?"_

"What is she asking, Sebastian? What is she saying?"

"No, we're runaway orphans. Why?"

_"Oh, no reason. Just some liability waiver questions. Ok, so you check out. I will send a van to pick you guys up in a moment. Ok, they are on there way."_

**Click**

"Hello? Julie? She hung up on us."

"Sebastian, what did she say? Are we accepted?"

"She said a van was on its way to pick us up."

"Is it that shady black one with the guys in suits and with sunglasses?"

"Um... **sigh **that just seems so clichè"

**"You the kids that just got done talking to Julie?"**

"Wow, you have a deep voice!"

"Yes, we are. Are you here to pick us up?"

**"Yes. Get in"**

"Ok!"

"Ok..."

"So, where are we going exactly?"

"**To the Super Secret Government Facility"**

"Yeah, about that is it really called 'Super Secret Government Facility?'"

"**Yes it is" he said with disdain in his voice**

"What kind of experiments will be performed? Anything dangerous?"

"**Nothing deadly"**

"Ok, good. Are we almost there?"

"**Actually, we have been here for about 10 minutes. I have just been answering your questions, so I didn't have the time to tell you."**

"Oh, sorry"

"Wow, this place is huge!"

"It really amazes me how easily you are amused."

"_Hello, you must be the children I was talking to on the phone earlier. Once again, my name is Julie and if you kids need anything while you are here just ask me. Now, if you will follow me I will show you kids to your room."_

"Ok."

"Julie, how long is this hallway? I mean, it feels like we have been walking for miles."

"_Haha, you kids are funny. Actually, I don't really know how long this hall is, I just take the people to their assigned rooms. I have never really seen the end of the hall."_

"So, what is our room number?"

"_Room 713, it is on your left."_

"So, when does the testing start?"

"_Right after your tour."_

"Ok, so where does our tour start?"

"Ooo, Will There be Ice cream?"

"_No, But '__Cake and grief counseling will be available at the conclusion of the test.'"_

"Wait, what?"

"_Sorry, inside joke"_

"don't even think about saying it Stephen i know this room is huge"

"Ok…" said Stephen clearly disappointed

"Julie, what is that big blue box over there?"

"_Oh, that is our time machine"_

"You guys have a time machine?"

"_Yes, but it isn't quite working yet"_

"Cool!"

"_So, this area is where your testing will take place are you guys ready?"_

"Yay! where is the cake?"

"_The cake was a lie"_

"Oh… ok"

"Hello, kids my name is Doctor Smith and i will be conducting your experiments today. now if you dont mind please take out all electronics from your pockets they may interfere with the portal."

"um excuse me Doctor what is this portal for exactly?"

"Oh, this portal is designed to cure any disease or ailment it can also heal wounds, how it works is it identifies the problem then it either reverses or makes time go forward to either remove it or heal it."

"How does that work?"

"Umm… it is kinda hard to explain. It has a lot to do with umm… well in laymans terms, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff."

"So, what you are telling me is that this machine can heal anything, even the most complex cancers?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you."

"Cool, how does it work? Do we just walk in?"

"Yes"

"So, we just have to walk in?"

"Yes"

"Cool, come on, Sebastian, let's walk in it!" **pulls Sebastian with him**

"Wait, Children it isn't ready yet!" the Doctor cries out "Hurry do something"

*Blinding White Light*

"Sebastian, where are we?"

"Stephen, I don't think we're in Glenwood anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, let's go see if we can't find some people. Let's go through this forest, there may be a town past it."

"WAIT! Don't go out!"

"Huh… who are you?"

"You kids are just going to town, right?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"How old are you two?"

"Um, I'm 12 and he's 10. Why are you asking?"

"You're 12 and you don't have your own pokémon?"

"What do you mean I don't have my own pokémon?"

"Do you kids even have your licenses yet?"

"License for what? We can't drive till we are 16"

"A Pokémon license, duh. Wait, you mean to tell me you have never heard of pokémon?"

"I have heard of pokemon, I play it all the time."

"Play it? What do you mean you play it? Do you have a pokémon?"

"Well, no, but I've always wanted one."

"Then follow me. Professor Oak's lab isn't that far from here."

"Wait, **The** Professor Oak? Like, inventor of the pokédex Professor Oak?"

"Yes. Now quit standing there like an idiot and hurry up."

"Yes ma'am"

"Wait Stephen, you can't just follow strange women. Look where that got us last time. Speaking of last time, where are we exactly?"

"Oh, you're in Pallet Town of the Kanto Region, of course."

"Come on Sebastian, things can't get any worse than they already are."

"Alright, I'm coming."

"Now, if you will follow me, the professor's lab is this way."

"Wow Sebastian, look!"

"Ok, I have to admit, that place is beautiful

"Woah, look at the windmill!"

"Yeah." 'Can this be real? Is this _The Professor Oak's Lab,_ the very same professor I grew up with?'

"Now, keep close, the professor will meet with you momentarily."

"Oh, hello there. You must be the new trainers in town."

"Yes, hello there professor, it is an honor to meet you. I have heard many great things about you."

"Yes, yes well, follow me to the pokémon sanctuary. You kids are here to get your first pokémon, right?"

"Actually Prof…" he stops after being interrupted by Stephen

"Yes, we are here to get our first pokémon, aren't we Sebastian."

"Um, yes we are"

"Right, well we have a grand selection of pokemon to choose from."

"Ooo, I hope you have cute pokemon"

"Oh, we have plenty here, just follow me. If you see one you like, just talk to me."

"OMG!" **runs over to an incredibly adorable pokemon **"professor, I have made my choice!"

"Well, that was quick. Which pokemon do you choose?"

"I choose Eevee!"

"What a great choice! Very well, I approve"

"Um… hmm" **walks over to a small pokémon with 6 tails **"Professor, may I have this pokémon?"

"Ah, Vulpix a very good pokémon for a beginning trainer. So, have you two picked your starters?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes."

"Good, now if you don't mind, my eyes are failing me could you two please describe to me what you look like, for your licenses, of course."

"Um… yes sir. My name is Sebastian. I am 5 foot 1 inch, I have medium length black hair, dark blue eyes, and I have a medium build. Is that kind of what you were looking for, sir?"

"Yes, perfect"

"Ok, well my name is Stephen. I am 4 foot 9 inches, I have brown hair, blue-grey eyes, I am average build, and very happy to have Eevee as my first pokémon."

"Ok, the pokédex recorded your descriptions and has taken a picture of the two of you. Here it is the latest version of the pokédex and 5 pokéballs for each of you."

"Thank you professor."

"Well, you two better be off. Go catch lots of pokémon and have a good adventure together. If you ever need help, just use the pc to contact me."

And so their very own pokémon adventure is about to begin.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"I honestly don't know, Stephen. This is so much different than the games and the battles are going to be drastically different too."

"Maybe we will find some nice people who can help us out."

"Maybe, but won't most people want to battle us?"

"Only if they are trainers, I still think it was nice of the professor to give us some money to get us started"

"Yeah, it was"

"So let's go into the forest now, there shouldn't be anyone to stop us now that we have our own pokémon."

"Let's go, maybe we can find some pokémon to catch along the way."

"I want to find really cute ones that are still strong!"

"Yeah. Maybe by the time we make it to Celadon, we will be ready to evolve our pokemon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in Celadon there is the big pokémart with stones, and seeming that both of our pokémon evolve from stones, it would be a perfect place."

"Yeah it would. How do you know so much Sebastian?"

"I grew up with pokemon, just like you did silly." **ruffles Stephen's hair**

"Oh yeah, sometimes I forget that you are only 2 years older than me."

"Well, let's get started. Our adventure awaits"

"Let's Go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Route 1 Pallet town to Viridian City

"Sebastian, do you think our pokémon would be happier outside of their pokéballs?"

"Yeah. Maybe then we can also get to know them better, don't you think?"

"Of course!"

"Ok. Well, let's try it. You first, Stephen"

"Ok, go Eevee. I choose you!"

**Eevee shakes his head, obviously relieved to be out of his pokéball**

_Eevee _

"I wonder what the pokédex has to say about eevee?" **flips out his pokedex to check**

**Eevee. The Evolution Pokémon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives.**

"Cool, Eevee, I cant wait to become great friends with you"

_Eevee _**nuzzles up against stephen's leg obviously knowing his master**

"Hey Sebastian, you should send out your Vulpix. We could even have a battle."

"Oh, ok umm… Go! Vulpix!"

_Vulpix!_

"I wonder what the pokédex has to say about Vulpix?"

**Vulpix. The Fox Pokémon. When Vulpix is born, it has just one snow-white tail. This tail splits at the tip as it grows older.**

"Interesting so are you ready for our battle Stephen?"

"Always!"

"Well then, I challenge you to a pokémon battle"

"Go! Eevee, use tackle."

"Vulpix! Dodge."

_Vulpix looks confused for a second not recognizing the command_

"Great job Eevee! Keep it up."

"Vulpix use… umm… Dexter what moves does vulpix know?"

**Vulpix knows Ember and Tail whip**

"Vulpix use ember!"

_Vulpix! Cries his determined pokémon as it hits it's mark._

"Oh no, Eevee! You ok, Eevee?"

_Eevee!_

"Ok, let's keep going. Eevee use tackle again, we will win this!"

"Vulpix, um… jump out of the way."

_Vul! Vulpix says with a nod_

"Dexter does eevee know any more moves?"

**Yes. Eevee knows Tackle, Tail Whip, and Dig**

"Ok, good. Eevee use dig!"

"Dig? crap, Vulpix stay on your toes"

5 minutes pass as Vulpix stands there nervous just waiting for Eevee to surface

"Now!"

Eevee comes flying out of the ground and lands a direct hit on Vulpix leaving the pokémon knocked out in the dust.

"Great job Eevee!"

**Sigh** "I guess i am a bit out of practice when it comes to this whole battle thing. Great job Stephen. Vulpix, return."

A red glow envelopes the knocked out pokémon as it returns to it's pokéball for a well deserved rest.

"We should probably get going, it's going to be night soon."

"Ok, come on Eevee"

As he says that, Eevee jumps up on his shoulder and nuzzles his face

"Oh, I still haven't given you a name, have I? Hmm… how about Clyde?"

"Are you sure you want to nickname your Eevee Clyde?"

"Yes! It is perfect how do you like it Clyde?"

_Eevee! the pokémon exclaims proudly to show its new found fondness in its name._

"Well, we better get going. The next town can't be that far from here."

"Yeah… I hope Vulpix is ok"

"Come on, we have maybe an hour of daylight left"

"Ok, I'm coming"

3 Hours Pass

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"I think ,so I didn't think it would be this hard to find Viridian City"

"Me either, should we rest for the night?"

"Yeah, i'm glad that nice lady gave us some camping supplies for times like this."

"Let's set up camp."

As they set up camp, Clyde ran around exploring the trees. Little did anyone know that at this time of night, most pokemon were asleep and didn't like to be woken.

_Eevee! Oof the small fuzzball runs directly into a tree and knocks something out of the tree._

"Clyde? Are you ok?"

_Eevee! cries the distressed pokemon_

"Woah, nice job Clyde, you found a Pidgey. I am going to catch it!"

"Stephen what's going on?"

"Clyde found this Pidgey and I want to catch it"

"Ok, do you even know how to catch a pokemon?"

"Of course I do! what do you think I am a little kid?"

"Well…"

"Whatever. Come on Clyde, let's do this! Clyde use tackle!"

_Eevee! Clyde cries as he engages the pidgey. Obviously drowsy, the pokémon doesn't move in time to dodge the tackle._

"Great job, Clyde. Let's go again, Tackle.

_Another direct hit _

"Ok, go pokéball!"

_Hidden in the ball, the pokémon lays in wait, either to break out or stay __**Twitch, Twitch, Twitch…**_

"Gotcha! I caught Pidgey!"

"Good job, Stephen I knew you and Clyde could do it."

"Is camp ready?"

"Yeah, come on lets get some rest"

The Next Morning

"Stephen! Wake up. Its morning."

"Hmm…. oh I'm up" **Looks over to see his Eevee still by his side** "Omg! It wasn't a dream. Pokémon do exist"

"Yep, oh and Vulpix is doing much better after last nights battle."

"Good, so, what's for breakfast?" **Yawn**

"Good question, umm… well, all I have in the bag the professor gave us is some pokémon food"

"Well, we could probably find some fruit or berries. I know, we could ask Pidgey to help us!"

"Great idea. Pidgey has probably lived on this route its entire life. It has got to know where to find some food."

"Ok, come on out Pidgey!"

_Pidgey!_

"Hey Pidgey, can you help us find some food? We are really hungry and you have lived here for a while so could you help us?"

_Pidgey. The pokémon says with a nod_

"Great, Lead the way."

After a 15 minute walk

"Sebastian, look at this all these berries."

"Wow, you're right. Good thinking using your Pidgey to help us."

"Thank you pidgey for the help"

_Pidgey. cries the pokémon obviously proud of itself_

"Well, we have food now lets settle in and eat"

**Munch Crunch Munch **

"Ahh I feel refreshed. Those berries really hit the spot."

"I couldn't agree more. So, is everyone ready to pack up?"

"Hey, we should take some of these berries with us. They have good healing properties for pokémon"

"Right. Well, we should probably start heading towards Viridian City. We can rest again there."

"What do you mean, Sebastian? Viridian City is right over there." **Points to a clearing in the trees**

"And you didn't tell me that sooner?"

"I was having fun with the picnic. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Well, lets go."

And so they made it to Viridian City with a new friend along side them and of course, full bellies. What adventures await them? Who knows. You will have to read the next chapter to find out.


End file.
